powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Koragg, The Knight Wolf
Koragg, The Knight Wolf was a fearsome warrior created by Octomus the Master after harnessing the power of Leanbow and the secondary antagonist, later turned ally of Power Rangers Mystic Force. He, along with the rest of The Master's minions were trapped for twenty years, while later being freed to free the Master himself. Two Identities of Koragg ''The First Koragg'' The first Koragg unlike his allies was very honorable in his fights with Bowen even at one point telling him to pick up his weapon because he was defenseless. Eventually Koragg's sense of honor was noticed by his allies and his sense of loyalty was called into question. In the three-part episode "Dark Wish", he was even attacked by two monsters that insulted him and his honorable views and believing him to be beaten mocked him with "See where your honor got you." however Koragg returned and took his revenge saying "If you live without honor you will fall without honor." As time went on, it was learned that the first Koragg was Leanbow and eventually the Master's dark influence was overcome and Leanbow was freed. ''The Second Koragg'' Even though Leanbow was freed from being Koragg and freed from The Master, in the first part of the two-part series finale episode "Mystic Fate", he soon faced Koragg who was in fact his son corrupted by the same dark magic as his father once had. However Leanbow was able to help his son resist the dark magic of The Master, thus becoming good again. Biography After a small earthquake had happened, it made a small crack in The Gate that Koragg used to free himself. Koragg often openly dueled with Morticon in a power struggle, shows contempt toward Necrolai, and bowed to no one except the Master. He has also lied to Morticon, keeping the Megazord power he stole from the Rangers for himself and claiming it was gone instead of using it to free Morticon in the episode "Legendary Catastros". Despite this, however, he proved to be a loyal servant of the Master and a persistent antagonist for the Rangers. In the episode "Inner Strength", Koragg also found another rival in Daggeron, battling him several times to see if Daggeron is worthy of being a knight. Koragg considers him a worthless teacher for training the Rangers to use their powers for good, but seems to consider him a worthy adversary after he defeated him in the episode "Soul Specter". When Koragg returned to the Underworld after Morticon's demise, he took a disliking to Imperious and warned him that he only bowed to the Master. What he didn't know was Imperious was directly trying to usurp the Master and wanted Koragg out of the way. First, in the episode "Ranger Down", Koragg was convinced to give up his magic to prove he was a warrior even without his powers. This shows that his pride as a warrior matters to Koragg. Then in the three-part episode "Dark Wish", when Imperious released the Barbarian Beasts from the Oblivion, Koragg reveals that he despised them for their lack of honor. When Imperious used Jenji to create a world where the Rangers and good magic had never existed, Koragg - who was immune to Imperious' magic - believed that the Morlocks' victory should be claimed by honorable means and even helped the Rangers to reverse the Dark Wish by telling them of the Tribunal of Magic who could reverse the spell and lending them Fire Heart - who in this timeline had been found and raised by Koragg - to get them there. This act is more likely Koragg's revenge against Imperious who earlier sent Fightoe and 50-Below to attack the magicless Koragg and leave him for dead so he couldn't interfere. This proves that Koragg had no trouble turning on people who were on his side if they used cowardly means to win. When the world was returned to normal by the Tribunal's powers, Koragg joined the fight against Fightoe and 50-Below, and was impressed by the skill shown in the Rangers' Legend Warrior powers. He broke off his alliance with them soon after, though he had gained respect for them and vice versa - and the Tribunal itself spoke favorably of his honor. In his final bid for power in the first part of the two-part series finale episode "Mystic Fate", the Master first possessed Nick Russell directly and transformed him into a new Koragg, who was more sadistic and vicious than his predecessor when he laid waste to parts of the forest and Root Core and fights deadly with Leanbow even he was in Wolf Warrior. Personality Koragg is one of the most feared antagonists in Mystic Force. While he is mostly calm, he is a violent, ruthless, and cold-hearted warrior that will crush anyone that stands in his way. He is highly loyal to The Master and will do anything in his power to impress him as well as bring him back. Despite all of this, however, Koragg is an honorable fighter and somewhat fair to his enemies, as shown in the two-part episode "Heir Apparent", where he tells the Red Mystic Ranger to pick up his weapon after it got knocked away during battle. When refusing to attack a foe he considers to be weaker, citing such action as a waste of his time and dishonorable, and as a result of his honor was completely loyal to the Master. Due to Koragg having a serious warrior-like personality, Koragg is a battle-maniac who looks forward to fighting the Rangers, especially his main rival Nick, and he allowed them to have time to get stronger so they can bring more satisfaction in Koragg's future battles. However, he often calmly left a fight of his accord or whenever outside circumstances intervened. Though only a few times Koragg had showed verges of killing opponents - almost killed Nick thrice if there were not the interferences that saved him - if he was satisfied with the battle they had given him what he wants. Powers And Abilities Being a warrior created by The Master, Koragg is one of the most powerful villains in Mystic Force ( surpassed only by The Master himself), being able to overpower both the White Mystic Ranger and defeat four of the five Mystic Rangers with little to no effort. Koragg is a highly skilled warrior and dark sorcerer, making him an extremely dangerous opponent. Koragg was unique among 'Evil Warrior' villains in the sense that by Episode 12, he had only been defeated twice and only one of those was severe. He also continually received dark magic empowerment from the Master, further increasing his power. Koragg’s Wolf Shield contains the "Eye of the Master" from which he can fire his Wolf Attack, powerful energy blasts resembling wolf heads. Probably his most used spell is enlarging himself or monsters to giant size and has another spell that summons Catastros. When giant, Koragg can combine with Catastros as Wolf Knight Centaur, a centaur form, or the Centaurus Wolf Megazord, which can unleash powerful dark magic attacks. *'Super Strength:' Along with Morticon, Koragg posses super strength that surpasses the Mystic Rangers. In the two-part episode "Stranger Within" Koragg is shown to be powerful enough to best all five Mystic Titans (even the Mystic Minotaur) in battle. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''in addition to his incredible raw strength, Koragg is a skilled fighter, being able to take on all five of the Rangers with ease. *'Super Armor: Koragg armor is highly strong and can take multiple hits without getting scratch. *'Extraordinary Leaper: '''Koragg can leap at an incredible distance. *'Extraordinary Jumper: 'Koragg cab jump at incredible heights. *'Teleportation: By saying the phrase "Uthe Sastos", Koragg can conjure a portal that allows him to teleport to any location at will, he can also used this ability to send other beings into the Underworld, as shown in the first part of the two-part episode "Heir Apparent", when he sends the Mystic Rangers into the Underworld after they were defeated by the super monster, Chimera. *'Catastros Summoning:' By saying the phrase "Uthe Mejor Catastros" Koragg can open up a portal to summon Catastros. *'Size Changing:' By saying the phrase "Uthe Mejor", Koragg can open up a dark portal that he can go through to become large. *'Monster Size Changing:' By saying the phrase "Uthra Mejor, Rise Up", Koragg can make any monster grow. *'Portal Spell: '''By saying the phrase '"Uthra Norqua Ozarro", Koragg can open up a purple portal to send a monster into the surface world. **'Portal Enlarging Spell: '''Also by saying the phrase '"Uthra Norqua Ozarro",' '''Koragg can open up a portal to send a monster into a surface like before, but this time the portal is green, and the monster that gets sent to the surface world will be enlarge as well. This was shown with the Rock Troll in the episode "Catastrophy Catastros." *'Energy Barrier: Koragg can cast a yellow energy barrier to trap the enemy. *'Indestructibility: '''In the second half of the two-part episode "The Gatekeeper", Koragg is shown to be indestructible like Necrolai, if destroyed by his enemies, he can reassemble himself in a matter of seconds. *'Power Give In: 'He can give up his dark magic powers at will and fight with just his physicality strength by pulling a light purple colored ball that holds his powers from his chest, as shown in the episode "Ranger Down", though even without his magic, Koragg is still a force to be recond with. *'Magic Power Possession: 'By saying the phrase '"Uthe Negrucious", Koragg can turn an object''' with his powers back into a purple colored ball. Arsenal *'''Knight Saber: Being a knight-type warrior, Koragg posses a sword that aids him in combat. In the final part of the two-part episode "The Gatekeeper", it was destroyed by the Red Mystic Ranger, but by using the sword that Morticon had (since Morticon was destroyed by the Titan Megazord and the White Mystic Ranger), he reforged Morticon's sword to make a new one for himself. **'Dark Magic Strike:' By charging up dark energy, Koragg can swing his sword at full force. **'Energy Slash:' Koragg can also charge up his sword with blue or purple energy and swing his sword at full force. *'Wolf Shield (A.K.A The Eye Of the Master):' Given to Koragg by the Master himself, it is a shield that Koragg carries to aid him in combat. In the final part of two-part pilot episode "Broken Spell", it is strong enough to block the White Mystic Ranger's Energy of Light attack, also in the episode "Koragg's Trial", it is strong enough to block the Blue and Pink Legend Warriors legendary powers combined attack. **'Wolf Attack:' One of Koragg's primary abilities, by revealing a red eye located in the center of the shield, Koragg can fire off blasts in the shape of wolf heads made of dark energy. The Wolf Attack is extremely powerful, maybe even his strongest attack, very few managed to actually escape it. Nick was able to successfully stop it, using a shield. The other Rangers and Daggeron could merely dodge or jump through it. **'Energy Lasers:' Koragg can also fire purple energy lasers from his shield. **'Energy Blast:' Koragg can also fire purple energy blast from his shield as well. **'Energy Empowerment:' Koragg can power up his allies with the Dark Master's power. **'Power Of the Master:' Used in the final part of the two-part episode "The Gatekeeper", Koragg can cast a clock-like barrier around the enemy and drain his or her life force to free The Master. **'Shield Of Darkness: '''Another unique attack involved the shield being thrust into the ground, whereupon it discharges a shockwave of powerful energy towards the intended target, as shown in the episode "Soul Specter". *'Catastros:' Many years ago, Koragg had managed to tame the powerful horse named Catastros, for which it has remained loyal to him ever since. *'Combine:' Both Koragg and Catastros can combine to form either the Centaur Megazord or the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. *'Second''' Wolf Sabre-When Nick was Koragg, he stole Leanbow's sword and used it against him. **'Powerr' Of The Master-Nick's strongest demonstrated attack as Koragg. Nick would charge up his Sabres with the apparent power of the Master (manifesting as red andenergy along the blades) before double slashing his enemy before finishing them off with a kid. The kick was needed as the Wolf Shield blocked the first strike with his shield although the kicks and slash that landed knocked him back. Knight Wolf - Centaur Megazord= Centaur Megazord has Koragg fuses with Catastros. Koragg joins with Catastros in its four-legged configuration, becoming a giant centaur. Appearances: Mystic Force Episodes 2, 5, 6, 27 - Centaurus Wolf Megazord= Catastros becomes a suit of armour around Koragg and becomes Centaurus Wolf Megazord. His weapon, a glaive, is a staff made of Catastros' mane and tail. Appearances: Mystic Force Episodes 5, 6, 8, 9, 11, 16, 21, 23, 27 }} Behind The Scenes Portrayal * The first Koragg is portrayed by Geoff Dolan & Chris Graham. The second Koragg is portrayed by Firass Dirani. His suit actor was Hideaki Kusaka (日下 秀昭 Kusaka Hideaki). ** The first Koragg's voice is absolutely identical to the voice of Omni from the previous season since both characters are voiced by Dolan. Notes *The way Koragg was created is very similar to the storyline of the Original Green Ranger and Katherine Hillard. As in both instances Tommy and Kat were forced to be evil and were turned into either a power ranger or a monster. *Koragg's relationship with Leanbow is very similar to the Lunar Wolf Ranger Merrick Baliton's relationship with the org Zen-Aku, although Koragg's identity is related to two other civilian identities. *Many aspects of Koragg's character (an anti-hero who lost his son, inhabiting the body of another person, who is released by a sacrifice and gains the armour of the one who inhabited their body) is similar to Magna Defender from Lost Galaxy. *Most of his spells applying to him began with, “Uthe" and the ones applying to others began with "Uthra". Koragg's spell to form the Centaurus Wolf Megazord was “Uthe Mejor Ultimas”, his spell for summoning Catastros was "Mejor Catastros", his spell to grow himself giant was "Uthe Mejor", the one he used to teleport was "Uthe Sastos", "Uthra Norqua Ozarro" let him teleport others, "Uthra Mejor" grew others giant, his spell that opened a portal to the Underworld was "Basilichi Infredo", and "Uthe Negrucious" returned his magic to him. *Koragg in the Japanese dub of Power Rangers Mystic Force is voiced by Yasunori Masutani. *In the episode debuting his Centaur form, there is a bit of red and gold on the sternum, possibly foreshadowing the events of Legendary Catastros(specifically the part where Nick combines with Castastros to form the Centaurus Phoenix Megazord). *Koragg is a playable character in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. See Also External links *Koragg in Villains Wiki *Koragg in Heroes Wiki *Koragg in Black Knights Wiki Category:Mystic Force Category:PR Villains Category:Morlocks Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:PR First Villain Category:Purple Ranger Category:PR Generals Category:Power Rangers with more than one identity Category:Evil PR Rangers Category:PR Knight themed villains Category:Monster Enlargers Category:PR Knight themed rangers Category:Masterminds Category:PR Mercenaries Category:Traitors Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:PR Rangers turned Giant Category:New Power Coalition Category:PR Allies Category:PR Monsters that were originally human